


Ravaging the Dead

by Anonymous



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Murder, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saito Sejima has been having to live under the same roof as his father's mistress and the child they bore together. Now he's going to take matters into his own hands and have his way with them... once they are dead by his hands.
Relationships: Iwai Manaka/Sejima Saito, Sagan Iris/Sejima Saito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Ravaging the Dead

Saito crept through the hallway, pausing outside the bedroom where his father and stepmother slept. There was no sound to indicate they were anything but fast asleep in bed, so he was free to go on, tiptoeing over to Iris’s door. Slowly and carefully he slid the door open, managing to make little noise as he did so. With cautious and careful movements, he made his way over to the bed. The sound of soft breathing reached his ears. Saito reached out and turned on the lamp.

Iris’s brow furrowed and she turned her head away from the light. Saito sat down on the side of the bed, gazing at her face for a moment. What a cute girl she was, ever so sweet and adorable, oh, how everybody loved her. Everybody except him. For all these years, all he had ever wanted to do was drain the life out of her body and see the terror in her eyes as he slowly killed her, and then after that, he was going to defile her body. Running his tongue over his lips, a wicked grin spread across his face. He reached out to stroke her cheek, running his thumb over her soft skin.

Iris gave a jolt, her eyes flying open. “Huh?” She stared up at her brother’s face, the irises of her eyes shrinking down. “Big brother?"

“Shh.” Saito raised a finger to his lips. “Our parents are asleep.”

Iris blinked, glancing at the time on her watch. “What did you wake me for?” she whispered, a frown appearing on her face. “Why are you in my room anyway?” She pushed herself up, shaking her head and blinking sleepily.

“Sorry I woke you.” Saito put a hand to her face. “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday one last time. It must be quite exciting for you to have turned eighteen at last, isn’t it, my dear little sister?”

The furrows in Iris’s brow grew even deeper. She shrank away from his hand. “What’s with you? You’re being really weird.”

“Oh, but, my dear sister, I just want to show you my appreciation.” Saito clapped both hands on either side of Iris’s face, holding her head in place. She let out a muffled grunt and tried to pull away, giving his chest a light push. “After all, this is going to be your last night in this world.” He leaned in, sampling his little sister’s lips with a deep kiss. Iris whimpered and twisted in his hold, flailing at him with his fists. Drawing back, he gazed into her eyes, the colour of the sky. “Goodbye, my dear little sister.”

Iris stared back at him in utter confusion. Saito stared at her face for a bit longer, burning it into his mind’s eye, before moving his hands down and wrapping them around her neck. Her lips parted and she stiffened, bewilderment still showing on her face. Only when his thumbs began to press into the groove beneath her chin and his hands curled tighter around her slender white throat did she realise the danger she was in. Her eyes flashed with panic and she opened her mouth to scream, but he was quicker. His hands squeezed tighter around her neck, reducing her attempted scream to a gurgle.

“Oh, yes,” Saito whispered, eyes lighting up as he watched her gasp for air. “This is it. This is what I’ve dreamed of. Your neck is as soft as I always imagined and so easy to just squeeze.” A soft laugh bubbled through his lips. “I’ve dreamed of strangling you for so long, you little bitch.” The knuckles of his hands whitened as he increased the pressure, choking her even harder.

The whites of Iris’s eyes flashed at him as they rolled toward her skull. She writhed and twisted in his grasp, her long, slender fingers gripping his wrists. His thumbs dug deep into her pale, malleable flesh, constricting her windpipe and denying her precious air. Iris’s mouth gaped wide open in a silent plea for air. All attempts to make sound only resulted in rattling gurgles and choked moans. Her face gradually took on a scarlet tint. Saliva slowly oozed over her lips, running from the corners of her mouth, and dripping down her chin. Her tongue thrust forward, dangling over her lower lip.

Saito let out a giggle, his lips stretched in a wide grin as he watched her choking in her grasp. How amusing it was to watch her face change as he strangled the life out of her writhing body. “Oh, dear sweet little sister. It’s almost a shame to have to kill you.”

Iris lashed out with her fists, striking his face. A pitiful gurgle bubbled out of her constricted throat.

“That’s it, keep on fighting, your pitiful attempts to live entertain me far more than you could ever know.” Saito tightened his hold a fraction, relishing the soft texture of her flesh as his thumbs and fingers sank effortlessly into her neck. He could feel her pulse beating frantically against his squeezing hands.

Iris moaned, tilting her head back and raking her nails over the skin of her neck, attempting to slip her fingers beneath his. Crystalline drops glided down her cheeks, leaking from the corner of her bulging eyes. The red hue of her face was gradually changing, darkening to a deep purple.

“Not long now,” Saito whispered, pushing Iris down onto the pillow. He climbed on top, straddling her waist, and dug his thumbs even deeper into her throat, tightening his grip to the point that he could feel the bones of her neck. Leaning in, he kissed her again, running his tongue over her damp lips, savouring the taste. His lips lingered in place, while her choked moans and gasps filled his ears. Iris kicked and bucked, flailing her arms out. A few things went flying from the bedside table. Her fingers stretched toward the lamp, but it remained just mere inches beyond her hold. She let out a weak sob, squeezing her eyes shut. Even more tears spilled out.

“Oh, my poor baby sister.” Saito pulled away, laughing softly. “It’s all over for you, I’m afraid. All you can do now is die a miserable death at my hands.”

Iris turned her head, staring up at him through half lidded eyes. Saito gazed intently at her, burning the image of her purple face, reddened eyes, and gaping mouth into his memory. He would never forget the beautiful vision of how she looked as he choked the life out of her.

With one last rattling gasp, Iris stilled, her eyes glazing over. Her thrumming pulse was weakening, the beats slowing with every second that passed by. Saito had to suppress his laughter as he continued squeezing her neck, extinguishing that last spark of life from her body. His engorged cock thrust out, spurting its juices, and staining the inside of his pants. Throwing his head back, Saito gasped, his face lit up with euphoria. His body spasmed, releasing even more jizz.

“Ahh.” Saito closed his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. He remained in place, eyes closed, just focusing on breathing. Finally, he removed his cramping hands from Iris’s throat. “Ahh, my dear sister, what a shame.” Stroking her cheek, he kissed her again. “I’ll never forget how lovely it felt to strangle you.”

Drawing back the bedcovers, Saito took a moment to gaze at her slender body. He pushed up her pajama top. This was the first time he had ever got to look at his sister’s breasts. They were small and round, two white mounds topped off with rosy peaks. Gripping them, he sank his fingers down into the soft flesh. Saito buried his face in her chest, digging his fingers into her breasts even harder.

“Oh, what soft, beautiful breasts you have, my dear sister.” Saito rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, eagerly teasing them, pushing the tips of her breasts in various directions. He took one of them into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip and sucking on it. The motion was repeated with the other nipple.

“Mmm. It feels ever so good to sample my sister’s youthful flesh.” Saito mashed his lips against Iris’s, pushing his tongue into her parted mouth and running it all around. His tongue became coated with the saliva that had bubbled up from her throat. He drew back slightly, running his tongue against her swollen own, dragging it over to her puffy blue lips. Moving down, he brushed his lips down her bruised neck, all the way to her collarbone, leaving little kisses all the way down.

Saito’s hands ran along the curves of her body, down to her hips. Hooking his fingers beneath the hem of her pajama bottoms, he gave them a tug, revealing a nest of pink curls between her legs. Licking his lips, he pulled in a deep breath before putting his hand over the patch of hair. An electric thrill coursed through his veins as he started to rub his fingers against her labia. Her public hair was wet, soaked through with urine. A little drop of it was still beading on the tip of her clitoris. Saito brushed it away with a thumb, bringing it to his lips. Licking the tip of his thumbs, he smirked. “Pissed yourself, did you?”

Gripping her thighs, he pushed her legs further apart and plunged his face into his little sister’s crotch. His tongue slipped out, lapping at the tip of her clitoris. Taking it between his lips, he gently sucked at the tiny little bud of flesh before sinking his teeth down into it. If he bit hard enough, could he actually end up biting it off completely, he wondered. Dismissing that curious thought, he sought out her opening with his tongue. The inside of her cave was still warm and moist. A contented moan rumbled in his throat as he ran his tongue over his sister’s inner walls, coating it in her juices. Bringing his tongue back out, he swallowed.

“Now.” Saito smiled as he unzipped his pants. “It’s time.” His engorged cock sprang free. Clutching her hips, he shifted forward, guiding his cock in between her legs, lodging it at the entrance to her pussy. With a thrust of his hips, he pushed himself inside of his little sister, releasing a long exhalation. “Oh! Oh, yes, that’s it.” His face lit up with glee. Her walls fit around his cock like a glove, so moist, so warm, so slippery, he was able to glide back and forth inside of her with little effort. Clasping his hands around Iris’s neck, stroking his thumbs over the supple, bruised flesh, he thrust harder and faster, throwing his head back and looking up toward the ceiling with a euphoric smile. Saito closed his eyes, tightening his hold, remembering how it felt to squeeze the breath from her and to hear her choked gasps as her lifeforce ebbed away. He bit down on his lower lip, suppressing the moans of arousal, firing his load inside of his sister’s corpse.

“Ahh.” A gasp slipped through his lips in spite of his best efforts. Saito clenched his teeth. His hands squeezed even harder. He bent down, pressing his lips against Iris’s in an effort to muffle the cries and moans that threatened to spill forth. His dick fired shot after shot of creamy white jizz, filling her uterus, until every last drop was spent. Saito collapsed, sagging on top of Iris as he panted heavily. Raising his head slightly, he gazed into his sister’s glassy eyes.

“Truly, my dear sister, you were a delight to fuck,” Saito whispered, brushing his lips against hers. “I almost wish I’d kept you alive for it after all.” It was truly regrettable, but it would have been far too risky. Anyway, just seeing her struggle for her life and hearing her choke and gasp for breath had been a delightful experience and getting to fuck her corpse afterwards was the icing on the cake. Saito withdrew herself from Iris and got off the bed. He pulled her pajamas back in place, drew the bedcovers up to her chest, and replaced the scattered items she had knocked to the floor.

“Goodnight, sweet sister.” Saito kissed Iris’s lips. Turning off the light, he quietly withdrew from the bedroom and closed the door.

In the early hours of the morning, So left to go to a conference. Saito slipped the bodyguards some money, telling them to leave the mansion for a while. Shortly after that, Manaka got up. She didn't notice the absence of the bodyguards. Saito slipped into Iris’s bedroom.

“Good morning, little sister.” Saito came over to the bed and stroked Iris’s cold cheek. Kissing her felt like kissing a block of ice. His lips lingered in place as he savoured the coldness brought on by death. He brought his hand down, running his thumb over the deep grooves that he had left in Iris’s neck, marked by deep red imprints. “Are you lonely? Worry not, you won’t be lonely for long.” Chuckling, he left the room and returned to his bedroom. Searching under his bed, he pulled out the chain he had prepared just for this occasion.

“Alright. Time to deal with my father’s whore.” Clutching the chain, Saito made his way to the kitchen where he found Manaka at the sink.

"Iris?" Manaka glanced over her shoulder. "Oh. Good morning, Saito. If Iris doesn't get up soon, she'll be late. I hope she didn’t stay up watching Youtube all night again.” She turned on the tap, thrusting her coffee mug under running water.

Without a word, Saito slunk up behind her, raising the chain held taut between his hands. He swiftly brought the chain down over her head and pulled it back. Manaka staggered back with a gasp as the ligature bit into her throat. Her mug slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, where it shattered into several pieces. Her hands flew to the chain. Saito pulled her further back, looping the chain around her neck, and dragged her to the floor with him. His knuckles whitened as he strained with all his might.

Manaka gasped and whimpered, prying at the ligature, her legs kicking into the air.

“Iris is dead,” Saito hissed into Manaka’s ear. “I strangled that bitch. Then I had sex with her dead body.”

Manaka stiffened, staring into space with wide eyes and parted lips. The moment lasted for several seconds before she started to thrash about with renewed energy, reaching back and clawing at the air, stretching her hands toward Saito’s face. Her head tilted back, giving him a glimpse of her snarling face and eyes shining with the ferocity of a beast.

Saito grunted, leaning back from her grasping hands. He dug his knees into her shoulders, forcing the chain to bite into her neck even more. Manaka thrashed around on the kitchen floor, her feet thudding repeatedly against the wooden kitchen cupboards. Her mouth opened wide, letting forth a rattling screech. He held on with all his might. A fierce ache built up in his hands. She was thrashing so much, he feared the chain might come loose, even as he held onto it for dear life.

In the blink of an eye, Manaka went limp, her arms dropping to the floor. The roaring of blood filling Saito’s ears was now all that disrupted the silence. Adding another loop around Manaka’s neck, Saito twisted the ends of the chain around each other and yanked back, pulling the ends as far apart as he could, grinding his teeth. Blood seeped from the palms of his hands where his nails had dug into his skin. Finally, he relaxed his hands and dropped the chain, panting heavily.

Manaka lay completely still. Saito peered at her face. She looked just as her daughter did in death, eyes bugged out, face bloated and purple, and mouth open in an endless silent scream. Saito’s lips twitched. A small giggle popped out. He threw his head back, dissolving into laughter.

“Oh! Oh!” Saito put a hand to his forehead, shaking with mirth. “I’ve done it! I’ve finally killed both of those fucking bitches!” He sat there laughing for several minutes, before rising to his feet. “Well then, Manaka, ready to have some fun?” he asked, grinning down at the lifeless woman. Lifting her arms, he dragged her into the living room. There, he stripped her of her clothing and eyed her nude body. “Hmm, not bad. Yeah, I can see why my father likes you. Heh. Wonder if that old bastard minds sharing his bitch with me? Not that I care.” He lifted Manaka onto the sofa, propping her against the cushions in a sitting position, and stroked her cheek before going in for a kiss.

“Hm.” Saito drew back with a frown. “Something’s not right. It feels like something is missing.” His eyes lit up. “Ah, yes, of course. It would be so much better with that little bitch here to share in the fun, wouldn’t it? I’ll just go get her. Don’t go anywhere while I’m gone, dear stepmother. Oh, that’s right, you can’t.” Laughing, he left the room. A few minutes later, he returned, dragging Iris along the floor.

“Here we go.” Saito lifted Iris onto the couch. Her body was already growing stiff but with some effort, he managed to force her body into a sitting position. “Can’t very well leave you out now, can I, dear sister? You can watch me get it on with your disgusting whore of a mother. Now then, Manaka.” Straddling her lap, Saito grabbed hold of her breasts and began to jiggle them around. “What big breasts you have. Oh my.” He sank his fingers into the soft flesh, chuckling as he pumped them up and down. “So much bigger than your daughter’s disappointingly small breasts. Mind you, I still enjoyed playing with them. I’m not terribly picky.” Licking his lips, he sank his face between Manaka’s tits and inhaled deeply. “Ahh. So warm, so soft.”

A tingle of ecstasy coursed through Saito's veins. He jigged her breasts around, purring as he rubbed his face against them, stroking her nipples with his thumbs, soaking in the euphoria of getting close to her naked flesh. Raising his head, he looked at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression, a giggle bubbling from his throat.

"Oh, what's that, stepmother? You look ever so shocked." Saito grinned, putting a hand to Manaka's cheek. He brought his face to hers, pushing his tongue through her parted lips and sampling the wet cavern within. Pulling away, he smirked at her. "Does it shock you to know what kind of man I am? Hmph. You never cared about me anyway. I was always that creepy kid you wished would disappear, so you could have a perfect life with my old man and that bastard daughter of yours, right? Bitch." His face twisted in a sneer and he grasped her jaw, digging his thumb and fingers into her soft flesh. "Now I can do whatever the hell I want with your body and you can't even stop me. Neither can that little bitch of yours."

Throwing a glance at Iris's corpse, Saito softly snickered. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. "Are you ready, Manaka? Haha, what a silly question. After all, you're too dead to even give me an answer. I can do as I wish with your dead body and you are powerless to even stop me. Just like your pathetic bastard daughter."

Grasping Manaka's legs, Saito pushed them further apart, exposing the pink bush curling over her opening, scarcely concealed within two folds of flesh. "So, this is it. The sight my father saw so many times. The opening from which my little bastard sister sprang into this world. And here I am, about to sample it for myself! Lucky me!" Laughter bubbled out of his throat. "Time to find out why that old bastard enjoyed being with you so much, I guess." His eyes gleamed with triumph as he tightly dug his fingers into her thighs, sliding forward and bringing his erect cock ever closer. 

With a single thrust, he pushed himself inside of Manaka. Saito's face lit up with an ecstatic grin. "Oh! Oh yes!" He threw his head back, releasing a cry of rapture as he started thrusting, sliding his cock through her slick and supple walls. "How about that, you old bastard? I've got my dick in your whore's pussy." Giggling, he pressed himself against the still warm corpse, brushing his lips against hers. "Though, I must admit, I enjoyed my little sister's pussy far more. A shame she's so cold and stiff now though." Really, it did feel like a bit of a waste. He could happily have strangled and raped her so many times, but dead was dead. "You're basically the dessert after the main course." A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat and he buried his face in the crook of Manaka's bruised neck.

"You both always disgusted me," Saito murmured, humping away all the while. "Bitch like you, chasing after an older man. Bet you just wanted his money, didn't you? You never gave a damn about me. And that spawn of yours. Ugh. She was always so sickeningly sweet, it was pathetic. I always dreamed of murdering you both. And now I've done it." He sat back, smirking as he gazed into Manaka's glassy eyes. "I've finally removed the eyesores from my life. Oh, happy days!" With a gleeful cry, he reared back and fired his load, filling her with cum. 

"Ha... ha..." Saito flopped against Manaka, his sweaty body heaving as he panted. He ran his hands along her body, stroking her curves and caressing her breasts. "Oh, dear Manaka. If only you had just stayed well away. But here we are, I guess." He brought his hand up to cup her face, looking at her frozen expression of sheer horror with a soft smile. "But I suppose I should thank you. You gave me the opportunity for something so wonderful. To strangle my own cute, dear little sister to death and to fuck her. Thank you so much. You fucking whore." He kissed her lips one more time. "You weren't too bad either. I can kind of understand why my father was so into you."

After a while, Saito withdrew himself and zipped up, stepping back to take a good look at the two corpses sitting side by side, soaking in the sight of his handiwork, burning it into his mind's eye. This was a moment he would cherish forever. The woman he despised and her spawn, dead by his hands, sitting there in all their naked glory with their faces forever frozen in horror.

"Ahh. Just wait until that old man gets home." Saito's mouth stretched in a grin. "I can't wait to see the look on his face. Well then, I'll be seeing you." Soft mirth bubbled through his lips as he turned and left the room.

Later that day, So returned to the mansion. Upon stepping inside, he was consciously aware of how quiet it was. Why had he not seen a single bodyguard yet? "Hello? Is anyone there?" How odd. He most certainly had not dismissed the staff for the day. A chill ran up his spine. Something was not right here. Turning around, he gazed out over the grounds of his mansion. There really was nobody to be seen out there. Nobody had answered his call.

"How strange," So murmured, his brow furrowing. "Is there really nobody here?" Wandering from room to room, he caught sight of two pink heads of hair. Letting out a sigh of relief, he approached the sofa, only to suddenly stop, his eyes growing wide. 

At first glance, Manaka and Iris had looked like mother and daughter having a cuddle on the sofa, with Iris’s head resting on Manaka’s shoulder and Manaka’s head atop hers, arm draped around her daughter's shoulder. However, their naked bodies told an entirely different story. Vivid red marks ringed their necks. They gazed back at him with glassy eyes, silently screaming through gaping mouths.

So trembled as he brought a hand to his shaking lips. It was such a horrifying sight, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. Liquid ice surged through his veins. He let out a muffled whimper. Who could have done this? Why would anyone want to murder his wife and daughter?

Heavy footsteps approached. So froze, listening to the sound of feet falling upon carpet. He hardly dared to turn around. The sound of soft breathing reached his ears. They were standing right behind him. He swallowed thickly. Cold metal pressed against the back of his head.

“Hello, father. Do you like my gift?”

So pressed his lips together. His hands curled into fists. “Saito. I knew there was something off about you. Somehow, I always knew. But I never imagined that you would do this.”

"Heh. You never gave a damn about me, did you, you old bastard. All you cared about was fucking your whore and doting on your bastard child. I could never stand them. That whore thought the same, didn't she?"

"How could you?" So's voice wobbled. He turned around. "What have you done, Saito?"

"Ahh, there it is." Saito grinned. "That look on your face. Beautiful."

So pressed his lips together, gazing at Saito through stony eyes radiating pain. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to kill me too? I suppose you paid all the bodyguards off, didn't you?"

"Right. They have no idea what happened here, of the crime I committed. You could cover it up, I suppose. Just make the bodies disappear, keep pretending your son did no wrong, keep up the image of a perfect politician. Imagine. A congressman's son committing murder. Oh, how awful. As if you fucking and marrying a nineteen year old girl was any better. But you kept quiet about that, didn't you? Never let any of us in the public eye. And she didn't complain, did she? Not as long as that money grubbing whore could keep her hands on your money."

So lowered his head. "It was never about the money. But you wouldn't understand."

"No, I suppose I wouldn't. I don't understand why that whore was into you at all. I hated her, both her and that brat of hers. It was so wonderful to finally get rid of them."

So said nothing, he just swallowed.

"So, what are you going to do, Father? Call the police? Expose the truth to the world? That you married and impregnated a teenager? That your son is a killer?"

So remained silent for a long while. Finally, he drew in a long breath then exhaled and raised his head, gazing into Saito's eyes with a solemn expression. "I'll have the matter dealt with, quietly."

"Hmph." Saito sneered. "As expected of a spineless coward like you." He lowered the gun, grinning from ear to ear. "That suits me just fine. I suppose I'll let you live for now. You do have your uses after all."

So watched him leave the room and turned back round to the horrifying sight of his dead wife and daughter. Hanging his head, he whispered. "Forgive me."


End file.
